


Waiting For The Sun To Rise

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: It has been two years since Pedro and you worked together on a short advertisement project. Since then, your relationship quickly evolved into a budding friendship. The problem is just that other than friendship, there is a different, a more delicate emotion flourishes in Pedro’s heart. Should he confess before he has to leave the city again? Should he risk your friendship for something that can be fruitful but might break under the weight of distance?
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 60





	Waiting For The Sun To Rise

Pedro is sitting on the floor, watching your peacefully sleeping figure on his couch.

You look relaxed. Shoulder and chest rocking softly to the rhythm of your steady breathing, face is expressionless and still. 

It would be so easy to kiss you right now, to brush his lips against yours lightly like a ghost, tasting the softness of your skin, letting the sensation burn up his soul and then perish like a dream. 

It would be so easy and it would be such a mistake! As if he hasn’t already been so foolishly in love with you, his mind keeps wandering around those lewd thoughts. 

The idea of confession has been haunting him for weeks but you don’t seem like you share his feelings. No, it’s more like the opposite, like you try your best to ignore his hints. His affection is growing with every heartbeat and he is afraid he wouldn’t survive if rejection shattered his world. 

The sight of your fingers twitching withdraws his attention to reality. You take a long breathe and fling your eyes open. 

A horrible realization churns your stomach.

“Shit! I fell asleep!” Your body is lump and your head is dizzy but you sit up abruptly, rubbing your eyes and squinting as you check the time on your phone. Growlin in frustration you slump back onto the couch. It’s almost midnight.

“It’s my fault. I should have known better than to read to you. My voice is like a lullaby.” The playful tone in his voice supposed to put you at ease but you are stiff. Arm over your eyes, shoulders and chest rocking, face expressionless and still except this time you do not look peaceful at all. 

“Y/N? What’s wrong?”

“It shouldn’t have end like this.” The words come out weak. “I mean… I’m sorry.” You clear your throat as if you’re afraid you’d blurt out a secret then put up an almost genuine smile.“You should have woken me up, Pedro. Your plane is going to take off early in the morning, you need some sleep.”

His response is only a confused frown and you suddenly feel embarrassed. Picking up your phone and purse you jump to your feet. “I’ll hail a cab and you can go to bed.”

“Oh no, no, no, wait! Did you really think I’m gonna let you out to the streets in the middle of the night?!”

“I could have leave in a reasonable time if you woke me up.”

“Ok, stop!” He commands firmly, jerking out the jacket from your grasp. If you haven’t been before, now you are definitely uncomfortable. 

Pedro’s gaze is locked on yours, intense enough to send an icy shiver down your spine. God, you’ve been acting like a lunatic, of course he wants to know why. 

For your biggest surprise and honestly, for your greatest relief he doesn’t asks questions. He just lets out a sigh and grabs you by your wrist. “You’re right. I could have woken you up but… But didn’t want to be alone tonight.” His eyes never meet yours as he speaks. He doesn’t trust them to keep his emotions hidden from you. “Come, you can sleep in my bed.”

“But—”

“No buts!” He says, darting a stern glance at you before dragging you into the bedroom.

“You can use the bathroom if you want to change or freshen up or something like that. I think I have a spare toothbrush under the sink.”

“Change? Into what? I didn’t plan to stay the night.”

“I’ve already packed my clothes but I left some shirts in the drawer.”

“Ok, fine. But I’ll take the couch and don’t bother with protesting! You lift up a finger in warning. "I’m not gonna let you sleep on your couch before your long trip.”

With that you turn on your heels and disappear behind the bathroom door.

Minutes later you step out, dressed in a button-up shirt and sweatpants. Not the sexiest combo but comfortable enough to an improvised slumber party. You climb into the bed, where Pedro is sitting, wrapping your arms around his shoulders from behind.

He’s stiff for a second but the muscles in his back start to relax in the second as the warmth of your body seeps into them.

“Thank you,” you whisper sweetly, your breath tickling his ear. “I know you were just trying to be kind. I didn’t want to snap at you.”

“It’s ok.” His palm is on your forearm, rubbing it in a slow, comforting rhythm. “I was kinda happy you fell asleep. I like you here.”

He leans his head against yours, enjoying the cozy embrace until you free your arms from his clutch and break the intimate moment.

“I-uh… I’m gonna get you some sheets to the couch,” he says, jerking up from his seat as if it’s on fire. “I’ll be right back.”

It wasn’t long after Pedro left the room and you felt your lids unbearably heavy again. He finds you splayed across his bed, snoring softly like a kitten. 

But now you’re awake again, suddenly aware of a hard chest against your back, a strong arm around your waist and a soft grumbling in your ear. 

“Anyway… I just wanted to let it all out, you know… To tell you the truth even if you can’t hear it." You try to keep your pulse steady and your eyes closed as he talks, hide the excitement under long, steady breaths, but his hand drawing slow circles below your chest makes your nerves tingling with tension. 

"I’m gonna miss you so much.” He whispers into your hair and you shudder, stir a little bit in his embrace and mumble quietly. "Mm… miss ya too.“ 

A small panic swells in his chest. His hand stops stroking your tummy and the sudden lack of contact is frustrating.

"Don’t… stop.” You whine sleepily, reaching for his arm. “’t feels so good.”

He can’t tell if you’re awake or you’ve fell asleep again but your breathing becomes heavier as his fingers return to caress you. Each stroke wakes goosebumps in its path and each path grows longer between the waistline of your pants and the underside of your breasts. It’s too hard not to explore untouched territories when you’re chest rises and falls with such needy breaths.

You feel a tentative thumb rubbing its way up to the swell of your breast then roll over a sensitive nipple, already tight with forbidden ache.

A shaky breath betrayes you, escaping from the bottom of your chest like a dark secret you’ve been holding back for too long. But it’s not just you whose body gets tired of suppressing forbidden desires.

As you squirm further into Pedro’s chest, you feel the bulge of his excitement harshly pressed against your ass.

His face is buried into your hair, soft puffs of hot breath causing your skin to prickle on the back of your neck.

“Don’t… stop,” you pant again with a voice so tiny, so weak, that an alarming shock shudders across his mind.

What if you’re just having a wet dream and he takes advantage of you? 

“Pedro, please. I need more.” His name is a warm breath from your throat as you turn your head towards him. Eyes still closed, lips parted and the frightening thought vanishes as if it never existed.

“More? More what? What do you need me to do, Y/N?” He asks, determined to give you everything he can, to make all your wishes come true, to follow any instruction that leaves those deliciously trembling lips of yours.

“Kiss me.” You beg, already overwhelmed with the feeling of his hands gently kneading your breasts.

His lips come crashing onto yours in a split of a second, nudging them open with eager swipes of his tongue. The hand once caressed your breasts now moves to cup your jaw, his body rolls to hover over you, pressing your body into the mattress with such demand you can’t help but moan loudly into his mouth.

Your knees buckle open and an impressive erection cut into the sensitive flash of your thigh.

“Wh-what do you want, Y/N? Tell me, sweetness.” Pedro’s voice is husky and needy, his mouth glides along your jaw, your neck, nibbling on the soft skin above your collarbone before his head drops down to your breasts.

Patience running out, you reach for and grab a handful of hair, pulling his face to yours and claim his mouth in a rough, hungry kiss. Your fingers run to undone the buttons on the upper half of your shirt - his shirt - exposing the aching peaks to his touch. 

But there’s no touch. The desired sensation of hot palms spoiling the newly exposed skin doesn’t come. You breath with rapid breaths, your back arched, your eyes - closed shut.

“Look at me, gorgeous.”

“Please.”

“Look at me." 

"Don’t wake me up.”

“Open your eyes, beautiful.”

It’s still dark outside, only the pale moon lights up the room. Hooded eyes staring down at you, heavy with raw lust but bright with tender affection. 

“What do you want, Y/N?” He needs to hear you. “Tell me. What do you want?” Even he can hear the desperation in his voice. 

“You.” You whisper, “I want you, Pedro." 

In an instant you see something dark flashes across his face. Something dark and primal. 

For a moment you think he’s going to kiss you again. Deeply, long in a sweet and innocent kiss. And he does so, except, there’s nothing innocent in the way he kisses you.

It’s short and raw, fueled with a ferocious instinct. It sets all your nerves ablaze and leaves you breathless. 

He towers above you, kneeling between your legs and pulls his shirt over his head. You slid your palm across his belly - hard abs under a bit of squishiness - but before you could reach further towards the mouthwatering pecks, he yanks you by the sweatpants and tugs them off you. 

It doesn’t take a full second until his mouth is on yours again, pushing you back onto the pillows. His bare chest flush against yours but only for a moment, before his mouth has mercy on yours and makes its way to assault another sensitive area on your body. 

You try to bite back the sensual moans but they’re coming out uncontrollably, driving him crazy.

Kissing, sucking, licking each breasts he sneaks one hand behind your neck while the other is running down your body until a small yelp escapes from you. As soon as he reaches the peak of your thighs, your body convulses in pure delight, making you crawl your nails further into his shoulders.

"Oh, Pedro!”

He finds your pussy drenched and hot, aching for his full attention. You want him, he recalls and he’s eager to give you what he has. 

A low, guttural growl trembles in his chest as he eases two fingers into you. You want him yes, you said it but dear God, you didn’t mention how much you do! 

A flood of warm wetness pools into his palm as he plunges the digits in and out of you, the heel of his palm deliciously rubbing against your swollen clit. It’s too intense. 

You try to hold it back, to expand the moments of sheer euphoria but it’s hopeless. You come undone within seconds on his fingers, crying out his name as you sink into the great abyss of heavenly pleasure.

Pedro feels his heart swell in his chest. Was it just a helping hand you wanted from him, or do you want him the same way he wants you, it doesn’t matter. Not when you’re laying on his bed like that, all messy and spent, panting through the afterwaves of the orgasm his fingers provided to you.

He leans in for another kiss. Still, calm, slow, sensual. Then he pulls away, watching as you flutter your eyes open. He’s staring at you, carefully observing your face and when you finally raise your eyes at him, instead of drowsy daze he sees lust sparkling in them. Beautiful, longing lust.

“More.” Your whisper is almost soundless, dissolving into heavy gasps. His skin is hot and damp under your palms as they roam his body. Committed to touch each and every curve of his frame.

“More what? You have to tell me, gorgeous.” His smile is soft and playful as he brushes your lips with a thumb. Eyes intense and filled with want. 

“More… of you. All of you.” Your tongue sweeps against his lips as you arch your back and drag your wet center across the hard ridge of his sizable erection in a tantalizing way, sending bolts of desire raging through him. He lets out a deep groan. Even the thought of sticking his dick between those gorgeous, slick folds makes him shudder.

You reach down to his briefs, hook your fingers in the waistband and release him. His length plops into your lap, heavy and hard. You take hold on it and with one slow, languid stroke Pedro’s moan fills your ears.

“I’m yours. I’m all yours.” He grunts against your shoulder as he tries to tame his thrusts, fighting against the urge to fuck your hands like a horny teenager.

When the feeling gets too intense, he rolls off you, sits against the headboard in the middle of the bed and after rummaging through the drawer of his nightstand, he rolls a condom onto his throbbing cock. Then he freezes.

He’s looking at you shyly through his dark lashes, and you’re suddenly afraid that he has second thoughts. 

Without hesitation you get up and move to straddle his lap, successfully suppressing a moan as you feel the firm length of his arousal against you. 

“You said you’re mine.” You melt his heart, racking your fingers through his hair.

His shirt on you is completely unbuttoned, but it still clinging on one of your shoulder, neglectfully framing your naked body.

“I am,” he smiles. “But… Y/N, are you—” The rest of his words are lost on your mouth as you devour his lips with yours in a heated kiss.

“Mine,” you whisper again and wrap your fingers around his length, earning a sweet little hiss of pleasure from him. 

You shift your weight and guiding him to your entrance you slowly ease down onto him. The fullness of him is exquisite.

His body shudders beneath you when you reach the base. Once, you’re fully nestled, you pause, adjusting the divine sensation of him stretching your walls and then… then you start to move. 

His breath hot against your neck as he mutters soft curses, hands tightly clenched on your hips. His pelvis grinds against your clit and the never ending pleasure goes on and on with each thrust.

He can feel that you are close to your second orgasm but the friction is not intense enough and you’re getting weaker.

“G-gonna come again, beautiful?” He asks but without waiting for an answer he grabs you by your ass and flips you to your back.

You hiss with a high pitched mewl, all needy and desperate from the loss of his dick filling your emptiness. Then you watch him align himself above you, his hard length is positioned at your aching entrance and tipping you up towards his hips, he pushes back into you in one smooth thrust. 

Urgency drives his body to rock into you deeper, faster but he’s restrained. He licks his thumb and drags it between your folds, circling the tight bundle of nerves with its tip.

“I kn-knew you’d f— you’d feel perfect,” his breath stutters and you can feel his body tremble above yours as he struggles to control himself. 

Soon, your knees tighten around his waist and your walls around his cock as another flood of pleasure storms through your nerves. He can feel you throbbing around him like crazy and he comes undone, spilling himself into you with long, fierce strokes.

Coming down from your highs, Pedro is leaning down on you, letting his head lull against your shoulder. Your hands in his hair abstractly stroking patterns onto his scalp.

For a moment everything is quiet. Only heavy breathings fill the air and the passionate melody of two hearts thumping against one another.

After you both catch your breath he feels you shift underneath him so he kisses you gently on your lips then sits up to go deal with the condom.

Returning, he climbs back into bed, joining you under the cover you’ve been tucked in. He props up on one elbow with his chin leaning into his palm. His beautiful, dark eyes searching yours for an answer, his expression is soft, a comforting smile sits under his mustache.

The silence is getting thicker with every rapid beat of your hearts. Someone has to say something. You take a long breath and lick your lips but as you open your mouth — your breath catches.

“I love you, Y/N.” His voice comes out thick with emotion, almost like a whisper, and your heart leaps in respond. "I-I’m sorry I’ve never told you, I just… I don’t know. I didn’t want to lose what we have and…“ His voice chuckles as he feels his throat tightening. A blush blooms across his cheeks. "Y/N, I don’t expect you to feel the same—”

His next words are lost as he swallows them, startled by the reaction to his confession. Your eyes go round first but you can’t help the giggle bubble up inside your chest. 

He takes a shaky breath, feeling utterly exposed, confused and ashamed. It’s until you lift your head to reach under his chin. He hears you mumble against his neck, punctuating every syllable with pressing kisses on his sensitive skin. 

“Oh, sweet Pedrito! I do. I do feel the same, I…” You lay back again and your eyes piercing through his soul as you utter those three words that make his heart do a flip.

“I love you.” Your warm, rumbling voice blooms the purest, warmest feeling of happiness in his chest. This moment is beyond his wildest imaginings. He breaks into a wide smile before your mouth molds to his in a sweet kiss.

“I wish I could make this night last forever.” He sighs and rolls to his back, dragging your body over his chest. 

You rest your cheek between his pecks, listening to the steadying heartbeat as his words sink. A few more hours until the sun comes up, a few more hours until the magic is gone and he leaves you again.

As if sensing the weight of your gloomy thoughts he shifts and runs a thumb over your jawline to lift your chin and meet your gaze.

“Damn it, Y/N,” he sighs, your eyes brim with tears. “I know it’s gonna be challenging but hey! We can make it work.”

“Four months from now.”

“There’ll be a 5 days long break after the first two weeks of shooting. I can come back to you.”

“You’d travel cross-country back and forth only for a few days with me?”

“Babe, I’d travel across the whole world for a single moment with you. I meant what I said. I love you and I believe in us.”

You give him a small nod, smiling and sniffling. You trust him with all your heart.

“Maybe we could meet in the middle.”

“You see? That can work.”

Your mood shifts from dark and somber to bright and happy. You feel your heart light again and you don’t hesitate to swing your leg over his thighs and sit in his lap.

“So… two more weeks and we can do this again.” You rock your hips in his lap, his arousal growing hard and thick against your stomach.

“Ugh… I don’t think we have to wait that much. We… still have a couple of hours until I have to go." Pedro’s hands slide up your inner thighs. 

"But you haven’t slept a min—." You moan into his mouth when he rolls his thumb over the slick bundle. 

"Does it seem to you like I’m tired?” He whispers against your lips and drop his gaze at his erection. You grin and his lips are on yours again, catching them in a searing hot kiss. 

Another wonderful lovemaking later you’re laying on his chest, legs tangled, fingers intertwined, hearts flutter with hope as you’re waiting for the sun to rise. 

There’s no promise that the path in front of your new relationship is going to be smooth, nor safe or long. But you both know, it worths the try. It worths every single moment nourishing it with care and trust and letting it grow and bloom with love.


End file.
